Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 4062428, an ink-jet recording apparatus, which detects a width of a recording paper for each recording paper at the time of recording an image on the recording paper, has been described. In the ink-jet recording apparatus described, at the time of carrying out a first main scanning operation of a recording head, two end portions of the recording paper are detected by a sensor, and the width of the recording paper is acquired. Since the width of the recording paper is acquired for each recording paper, it is possible to maintain an image quality.